cahillroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cahill History Lessons
Branches There are five branches in the Cahill family. All of them have produced awesome people and also not awesome people. The 5 branches' ancestor's parents were Olivia and Gideon Cahill. Ekaterina Ekats, as they are commonly called, excell at the scientific side of the world, and most of their members are scientists and inventors. They are descended from Katherine Cahill. Branch Leader: Bae Oh Characters of the Books in this Branch: Alistair Oh, Bae Oh, Ned Starling, Ted Starling, Sinead Starling Famous People in this Branch: Albert Einstein, Abraham Lincoln, Marie Curie, Howard Carter, Thomas Edison, Nikola Tesla, Robert Fulton Role-players in this branch: Shadow Adaira (HeroineHiding), Mae (Mae, anonymously posting), Roselle ( MCisawesome), Deoirther (Glarer1234), Hale (Swordcross), Selena (Mysterysolver534) NOTE: Not all Ekats are backstabbers or evil/old men, it's just that Bae and Alistair Oh are, and also the Starlings who got themselves almost blown up (and currently one has headaches and one is visually impaired) Tomas Tomas have brute strength and are interested in athletics and physical power, most of their members are athletes and explorers. They are descended from Thomas Cahill. Branch Leader: Ivan Kleister Characters of the Books in this Branch: Eisenhower Holt (I.Q. 89), Hamilton Pierre Holt, Madison Holt, Reagan Holt Famous People in this Branch: Neil Armstrong, David Beckham, Edmund Hillary, Robert Garret, Heinrich Heinrichson, George Washington, Shaka Zulu Role-players in this branch: Max ([[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z']]) NOTE: Not all Tomas are stupid. It's just that Eisenhower Holt is. Janus Members of the Janus Branch are artists of all kinds, they make a point to let their creativity shine through. They are descended from Jane Cahill. Branch Leader: Cora Wizard Characters of the Books in this Branch: Cora Wizard, Jonah Wizard Famous People in this Branch: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Pablo Picasso, Gervais Raoul Lufbery, Jane Austen, Vincent Van Gogh, Claude Monet, Rihanna, Ronald Reagan, Walt Disney, Thomas Jefferson, Miley Cyrus, Ludwig van Beethoven Role-players in this branch: Zaz ([[User:Lowdy345|'Lowdy]]) Tanglepool96, Kizzy (AgentMarina), Jerry (Rocketslug) NOTE: Just because Cora is a heartless hippie who has brainwashed her son doesn't mean all Janus are like that. And just because Jonah is an irritating "gangsta" rapper, ditto. Lucian Lucians are leaders and spies in the Cahill world, their skills involve strategic planning, math, spying, and poison. They are descended from Luke Cahill. Branch Leaders: Vikram and Isabel Kabra Characters of the Books in this Branch: Vikram Kabra, Isabel Kabra, Ian Kabra, Natalie Kabra, Irina Spasky(dead) Famous People in this Branch: Benjamin Franklin, Winston Churchill, Catherine the Great, Sidney George Reilly, Napoleon Bonaparte, the Romanovs, Agent WindFire Role-Players in this branch: Kenzie (Agent WindFire), Emma [13Mysterious12], Nikki (gallaghergirlspy), Emily (DarkusMoonShadow), Liana (LunaFelton09) NOTE: Not all Lucians are evil backstabbers, it's just that Vikram and Isabel Kabra, and sometimes Ian and Natalie are. Madrigal (M) Members of the Madrigal Branch have a goal. They must reunite the four branches and keep the peace. Unlike the other four branches, you cannot be a Madrigal simply by being born. You really have no control over being born... To officially be a Madrigal, you must prove yourself. They are descended from Madeline Cahill. Branch Leaders: Grace Cahill(dead), currently Fiske Cahill Characters of the Books in this Branch: Fiske Cahill, Grace Cahill(dead), Hope Cahill(dead), Arthur Trent (joined/''dead''), Amy Cahill, Dan Cahill, Nellie Gomez (joined in Book 9) Famous People in this Branch: Amelia Earheart, William Shakespeare, Abigail Adams, Anne Bonny, Florence Nightingale Role-Players in branch: Katie (hufflepoo), Kaz (bmw3bug Unregistered) kerrion [ madrigal serum guy] NOTE: Not all Madrigals are mysterious and creepy. It's just that 99% of them are. But they still rock. Cahill History Cahill History: In 1460, Gideon Cahill was born. He would grow up to be the first of the Cahill line. He married Olivia, and they had a son, Luke, in 1484. They had 3 more children; Katherine, Thomas, and Jane, respectively. Gideon was, above all other things, a scientist. He was known all over Dublin as "the barmy loon". His experiments never seemed to work. Ashamed of being taunted, and getting increasingly more paranoid, he moved his family to an island, and didn't tell anyone else, not even his close friend Damien Vesper. Then one day, early in the year 1507, Gideon had a breakthrough. He made a cure to stop the plague! But when he gave it to his children, something remarkable happened. Although he didn't know it at the time, the serum had an effect on people's DNA. Luke became remarkablly skilled at stealth. Katherine had above-average intelligence. Thomas became strong and powerfully athletic. Jane became clever and was a great dramatist. But when celebrating Jane's 10th birthday, something horrible happened. The house burned down, and Gideon died in that fire. Luke was suspected, he had always wanted to have all the powers, but he was angry at these accusations. He travelled to England, where there he became a close advisor to King Henry VIII. Within 100 years, Luke's descendants controlled all levels of politics...... Jane, Luke's favorite sister, was not sure whether Luke burned down the house, and she left the family. She went alone, with nothing to comfort her but her art and music. Since women were not recognized in those days, she dressed as a boy and became known as, "John Cahill". She claimed family gave her heartache and pain, creating a line of descendants who sometimes believe art is more important than human beings. Katherine and Thomas went together, taking Gideon's Clues along with them. They vowed to complete the serum again, and reunite the others with the family. But along the way, Thomas married and had children. He wanted to settle down and start a family, but Katherine had other plans. Furious at this seeming betrayal, and paranoid that Luke would find them, she fled to Egypt, taking a Clue of such importance. As she went to go to Egypt on a boat, Thomas chased her, eventually dangling from a rope from the ship. However, Kate convinced the captain to cut the rope that he was hanging on, and he fell into the water. He was furious, but continued to search for her. He searched Cairo, Paris, and Venice, but never succeeded. He settled in Japan, a land that had always attracted him, because of the strict, rough culture there. He had a son, Hiyoshimaru, who became known as, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, one of Japan's feared samurai. As for Olivia, she was pregnant at the time of the fire. She swore to reunite the family. She spent the next few years developing guidelines on how to reunite the family. When her daughter, Madeleine, was born, she didn't have any serum to give her, but Olivia raised her to believe nothing more than family was important. When she died, her daughter continued the tradition of reuniting the family. However, not all peacekeeping traditions are, well, peaceful. The Madrigals are depressed that so many peace missions end in a bloodbath. And so it has been that the branches are fighting and trying to be put back together. But the family can only be reunited when the 39 Clues are put together by the 5 branches. However, new evidence has been found that Damien Vesper, Gideon's closest friend, was jealous at Gideon's "betrayal" and increasingly getting closer to the Serum, so he burned the house, hoping to get the Serum. Gideon had already distributed it, and so to this day, the Vespers are angry at the Cahills. Note: On the backs of Cards 6, 19, etc..the one's that show the burning, flaming house? Those masked intruders are NOT Madrigals. They are Vespers. Written and Submitted by Klaus STACKS Member All Credit Given to Him If you need any more information, please go to [http://39clues.wikia.com The 39 Clues wiki]. The 39 Clues Category:More Information